vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
The Noble Greylancer
A Greater Noble who oversees the Northern Frontier Sector. One of long line of the Greylancer Family which includes his sister Laria and Father Greylancer. Even among the Greater Nobility he is recognized as the greatest warrior. No one opposed him just out of common practice. Appearance Blurred by a navy and gold-tinged haze, Navy was the color of his cape, gold the color of the embroidery on his coat. His aura is described as ghostly. A terribly distant voice, that packed enough force to send chills up and down the spines of those he encountered. Long shinny black hair a rugged face as if the bones underneath were forged from steel, a neck thick enough to support that weight, thick eyebrows, tall nose, his tightly drawn lips might fell birds in flight. His body appeared as if flesh and skin were stretched over a steel frame. His eyes were a deep blue and deep as the ocean but no doubt turned red as his lips at the first whiff of blood. He towers like a giant. Seemingly unarmed to the appearance he rides a deep dark black cybernetic horse and a gold ring on his ring finger. Even when seemingly unarmed no one doubted his ability to crush any enemy regardless. He stands over two meters tall. In battle he quickly becomes armed seemingly pulling the lance he carries out of thin air. He is able to move about even in broad daylight stating only he and his retainer Grosbec are the only two who can. Biography At the onset of autumn in the year 7000 by Noble reckoning, two fears plague the village of Adoz. One was the presence of the OSB---that had been waging war against Ardo's rulers, the Nobility, for over a hundred years. The other was the imminent visit from their overlord and overseer of the Northern Frontier sector, Greylancer. Were this a different sector or an inspection by a local overseer, the villagers would not have much cause to fret. An overseer's appearance in a human habitat zone was exactly that---a ceremonious procession of auto-vassals flanking a G-coffin paraded down the street, all accompanied by the solemn music of a robotic band. Nary a soul believed that an inspector, much less a lord, was acting as the menacing eye of the Nobility from inside the coffin as decreed in the missive from the Capital. But the overlord of the Northern Frontier sector would surly come. For over three thousand years, the Greater Noble Greylancer had ruled over this sector, becoming a legend in his lifetime. His very appearance inspired awe in his subjects. This village was shaken by anxiety and confusion the source being the sky. The OSB aircrafts while not even a shadow remained of their many combats against the Nobles by day and night still etched an ominous hue into their minds. The Lord Greylancer was expected to arrive by high noon. Just how was a Noble---a vampire---capable of visiting this sun--drenched village? Concluding his business of rooting out OSB infiltrations Greylancer had lost interest in any further dealing in the area.Having very little interest in humanity he was merely dispatching his duties as Frontier overlord. The truth was he could barely tolerate speaking to humans. The overlordship was not determined by succession. Before being appointed to this position by the Privy Council ---the highest decision-making body of the Nobility---Greylancer had been a member of the Sub-Council. The ladder up the ranks was a precarious one for which pedigree, skill, and proven record were requisite criteria. It was a great achievement for a Noble to earn a seat on the Sub-Council, much less the Privy Council. Yet Greylancer had easily ascended the elite ranks virtually uncontested. The Noble Greylancer Though the Nobility had dispensed with such honorifics, his brethren naturally took to calling him by this appellation out of deference for his record for wiping out those among the Nobility opposed to the Sacred Ancestor . In the year 2004, the True Nobility World faction which advocated the extermination of the human race, plotted to disperse a radioactive substance that selectively acted upon human DNA. It was the young warrior Greylancer that had killed every last one of the conspirators and foiled their plot on the eve of the operation. And in the Noble year 3052, the Anti-Human Alliance , a larger, more powerful offshoot of the True Nobility World Faction, set in motion a thousand-year- conspiracy to assassinate the Sacred Ancestor . Two years later, it was also Greylancer who exposed the plot within weeks and, risking his own ruin, drove a stake into the heart of the ringleader, a high-ranking member of the Privy Council. Again in the Noble year 2071, when humanity mounted an insurrection for the ages against the Nobility, leading the charge to put down the threat and punishing the regional Nobles that incited the uprising was none other than The Noble Greylancer. Why this Greater Noble, embodying the full glory of of the Noble race, was demoted to oversee a sector of the Frontier was a mystery even to the Privy Council handing down the order. Nevertheless, Greylancer accepted the appointment with out complaint and departed the Capital with his most trusted retainers in tow. Nearly ten thousand Nobles were said to have lined the street to soberly see off their great exalted warrior. However now this reason reveals itself as he is summoned to the Capital . Supreme Commander Greylancer It's there that the chancellor of the the Privy Counsel that has summoned him. Talking among themselves in banter with out knowledge of his imminent arrival the members converse on the war with the OSB saying had Greylance been given command the war would not have lasted nearly as long as it has, but the cost was that he would have seen to it they the members would have been on the front lines, which did not sit well with their members. Using their combined political pull they had him demoted and sent away for his efforts in defense of avoiding that. It is then revealed he has been selected to command the forces. The legendary Air Chariot Battalion who Generals consist of General Gaskell of the First Air Chariot Battalion, General Brewster of the Second Air Chariot Battalion, and General Nombusol of the Third Air Chariot Battalion. All of which considered giants of uncommon ability. And he would be Supreme Commander of the elite squad in the attack on the OSB Moon Base. OSB Moon Base Predicting an even fight in a fight in a battle of brute force the OSB built a permanent base on the far side of the earth's moon n in anticipation of a war of attrition. The human world established an investigative agency, which concluded UFOs were not merely engaged in observation but laying the foundation for invasion. The Noblity had inherited that knowledge. And prepared accordingly. Thus began the war between the OSB and the Nobility that would span three thousand years. The base defense was a barrier that negated or deflected all the Nobility attacks such as antiproton blasts that vaporized all matter in existence. It had the backing of a fleet of OSB space ships that along with the base deployed gravitational spheres. When they came in contact with Nobility aircrafts, they neutralized the anti gravitational propulsion field. Supreme Commander Greylancer's plan was to destroy the OSB's defenses, breach the lunar base, then annihilate the enemy in hand to hand combat. Noblesse oblige--the obligation borne by humans of high birth, royalty and nobility, in return for their high ranking. Driven by this obligation the Nobility always stood at the vanguard of their fleet. Cowards were they that shouted "Forward!" from a position of safety.Noble Warriors simply said "After me," and were the first to draw weapons fire. ''Greylancer was true to this phylosophy as he lead them into battle drawing enemy fire to himself while being backed by the fleet. One after the next ion engines of the bat-shaped aircraft flamed on. The atomic cannon used plasma to immolate their crafts destroying them and the molecular level. Then, as the jettisoned pilots plummeted through space, a barrage of stakes and steel arrows rained down to impale them neutralizing or killing them out right. Greylancer threaded his charior past the spheres, destroyed them as he passed, and closed in on the moon base. "Do not fail me rear squadron" With his squad backing him Greylancer sees the base coming into view. Shooting antiproton blasts the barrier deflected them destroying other OSB space crafts destroying them instead. The Millitary Bureau developed a dimensional cutter used by the Capital that would warp space with in the field and disrupt it long enough for Greylancer and the fleet to breach it. If the cutter failed, Greylancer would fly into the barrier and be reduced to dust. And if the cutter were a thousanth of a second off, Greylancer would be banished to another dimension. The greater Noble did not flinch and pointed the charior toward the barrier. The barrier tor open his charior plunged into the white one-by-three-killimeter tear in the dimension, the antiproton stream reversed direction and the vortex dragged Greylancer's craft down onto the lunar surface, right into the OSB Base. Inside the oddly shaped building there existed silver-colored automatons called cybernetic beings. Wrapped in silence, no audible alarm was necessary to alert an army of robots, nor was there air to carry any sound. The Robots combat vehicles sped down the corridors and fighters swooped down from above. Gravitational spheres flew about in every direction. The enemy intended to neutralize Greylancers's antigravitational field before unleashing an attack. "I'm going in....any one who is able, After Me! he shouted switching off the chariot's field with his Subcommander Yanus voicing disdain for anything rash. Swinging his weapon of choice the lance several explosions erupted in the vacuum around him. when the blades traveling at super sonic speed made contact with the lance, the convergence of the two opposing forces disintegrated the blades. Blue electromagnetic waves and ash scattered everywhere. At what speed was such a feat possible? With what force? Raining down more weapons and attack on him reversing their attacks on to them with his lance as a change of tactic. Their attacks now rained on his enemies destroying countless of them. Before he realized it....Greylancer was alone in the skies as he came back down hovering in the chariot. His eyes glimmered Scarlet. He had found the target he was in search for. As he did the enemy targeted him unleashing g forces on his body he groaned under the pressure brought on him, feeling his ribs snap and stab into his internal organs coughing up blood. The force was akin to a human being crushed under a boulder of 100 tons of force from a boulder. As he leveled off the craft weathering the attack his body healed from the wounds. the organs inside his body regained their function and his bones healed instantly. There was a reason why Nobles were Nobles and the phenomena was the case. One hundred kilometers to the target Greylancer read the message off the console and said dimensional vortex shot....just one. The Ai replied affirmative as it procured an escape route ready calculating the probability to escape the blast being one percent. Greylancer pushed on saying that was plenty regardless giving the order to fire destroying the target sought on the moon base that would secure victory for the fleet, but he was caught in the blast and sent to another world... Ending up back on earth cut in half he meets a blind girl named Leticia , and a boy named Arrow. Not knowing at first whether the battle ended or not or how his fleet faired at first he finds out later on it succeeded. The Privy Counsel being greatly pleased with the success and victory on the moon base has declared the day a world wide day of celebration. The surviving OSB fled to mars . Not only had the battle ended with fewer than ten Nobility Casualties, Greylancer's corps had returned unscathed, cleaning up after Greylancer had destroyed the pivotal target sought on the base for victory. Powers and Abilities 'Physical Stats of a Greater Noble ''' Highly Skilled Sorcerer Master Tactician Equipment Lord Greylancer's Lance- Cuts through targets at or near light speed at the very least. It discharges a purple streak colored particle beam hitting a target and boring a 5-meter-long trench in the ground making no noise in it's wake. Probably an anti-proton beam that destroys all matter. Time-Decieving Incense Ring- A gold urn-shaped ring. There are three tiny holes ib what aooeared ti be a lid. A lood reveled white plumes of smoke rising out of the ring. That Greylancer could scour the sector on his charriot to wipe out the OSB threat night and day was due to his sister Laria's invention. Anyone inhaling its scent experiences the illusion that night is day and day is night. Thus when Greylancer walked in the light of day, his subjective experience was of being awake and active at night. Working like Time Bewitching Incense it allowed him to walk in the day time with out ill affect to his body. Nobility Force Field Dimensional Shot Self Repairing Clothes - memory fabric that restored it's original shape when damaged, holes close up as fast as they are made. Anti-Gravity Belt - Allows for flight. Using Anti-Gravity and propulsion from it's energy. The Greylancer Family's Weapons Block- Weapons block designed and manufactured personally by Varossa the family's weapons blacksmith. Row upon row of charriots of every size; lances, long swords,, short swords hanging from racks; stock piles of shields, cutting edge-power suits, and old-fasioned plate armor. This horrible display of war stretched on as far as the eye could see, past the horrizon. This arsenal alone could arm a division of a thousand men for battle. Transportation Cyborg Horse- His cyborg horse is of very high quality allowing faster than normal travel in comparison to others. Anti-Gravity Chariot - like out of a dream a chariot styled space craft equipped with an anti gravitational field allowing flight, and anti proton cannon that completely destroys all matter, and a dimensional shot: a blast that not only destroys the target but sends the debris left in wake to another dimension. Underlings Grosbec Gallagher Varossa The Northern Frontier Sector Air Chariot Battalion Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Warrior Category:Greater Noble Category:Sorcerer